My Request OneShot Archive
by Uniquely Amazing
Summary: Any request i get i will put up here or if i have writers block. 4th chappie up! S.G's one-shot; Enjoy. If you want a one-shot message me or leave it in a comment.
1. kadienewberg's oneshot

One look into those deep ocean blue eyes and I knew there was gonna be trouble. They way he looked at me said it all. We had started dinner with his family, and no one dared to talk. All that was heard was the clanking of forks on a plate.

Suddenly the spiky haired brunette spoke up. "Can you guys talk or something. All this silence is killing me." He complained, not once taking his eyes of his half-full plate.

His parents gave him a stern look and he growled, shoving another piece of ravioli in his mouth. They diverted there looks toward Boomer and I. He gulped loudly and looked down at his empty plate.

The room was being held together by the unbreakable silence. Until the redhead decided to talk. "Yo pops. I gotta go, um I need to... Study?"

His dad sent a glare in his direction and talked, his voice Booming throughout the empty house. "Brick you sit down right now." Brick solemnly obeyed. "Now Boomer don't you have some news to share with your uh, girlfriend."

Boomer stared at me and held out his hand. I quickly took it and he lead me outside. I honestly pained me to see him like that, most likely because I never have. Once we were outside, I shivered at the cool mid-November breeze. "You cold?" I nodded and he took of his jacket. He wrapped it around my shoulders and I smiled at the sudden warmth. "You can keep it."

I looked at him. Shocked. This was his favorite jacket, and he's just giving it away. "What? I thought this was your favorite jacket..." I started, but he put his hand up in request for my silence.

"Just have it... It'll make this, a lot easier." He said, closing his eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked through chattering teeth. He opened his eyes and looked away, mumbling something into the darkness. I didn't catch it, just my name. "What'd you say Boomer?"

He sighed deeply and looked back at me. "I have to tell you something." He whispered. I nodded for him to go on. "Well I'm sure you noticed the silence. And the um awkwardness. That's because... Were moving..." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence and I looked away, knowing I was gonna cry.

"O-oh... Um... Have fun?" I said as I wept. He sighed and pulled me into a warm embrace. He knew I was gonna be alone without him. With no one but my sisters to turn to. He took a deep breath and let go.

"Look I'll call you every day. I'll send you things from were I'm moving and more importantly I won't stop loving you." He said, making me cry even more. "I hate seeing you cry babe." He cupped my face in his hands and wiped the tears with his thumb.

"Bye Boomie." I whispered as I wrestled out of his grip. With a blue streak I left to my house.

* * *

><p>"Bubbles you've been crying for days! You need to come out of your room sometime. I brought you chicken noodle soup, your favorite!" Blossom said from behind the locked baby blue door.<p>

I sighed and rolled over on my bed, picking up my dolphin pillow pet Boomer had given me, and trudged to the door. When I opened it Blossom stepped back and gasped. "What?" I asked.

She looked at me and waved her hands in the air. "You! Your hair. Your outfit. Your stink. Bubbles your not like this!" She shouted as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well when your boyfriend dumps you gimme a call Blossom!" I screeched. Blossom shook her head and put the plate on the floor.

"I hope you haven't forgotten we have school today." Blossom said, her pink eyes stared at mine in a battle for dominance.

"I'm staying home." I said squishing my pillow pet closer. "Boomie is gonna be lonely if I leave... And besides who needs-" I cut my self off when I felt it. My throat feeling weird, a sudden gag. I ran to the bathroom and after a bit more gagging it happened. All that I hadn't eaten in days just in there. I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth, and brushed my teeth right after.

I began to silently weep as I sat on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. Blossom knocked on the door. "Bubbles? You okay?" She asked. I looked up at her and shook my head. She sat next to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulder. "It's okay Bubs. It was probably from not eating."

I shook my head as more tears flowed down my checks. "N-No I don't think so Blossom... If I tell... Tell you something... Promise not to be mad." I whispered between sobs. She nodded and I sniffled. "Well I think I might be... Be... Be... P-pregnant!" I cried.

"Woah! Did I just hear what I think I just heard blue?" Buttercup yelled as she walked in, taking a seat on my other side. "Whose the unlucky basterd?" She joked. I just flashed a smile and stuffed my face in my hands.

"You shouldn't be crying." Blossom said. "It's hurts the baby." I sniffled and looked up at her. She placed a hand on my belly.

"Hold up." Buttercup said. Within seconds she came back with an unopened pregnancy test. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm the trouble maker aren't I? And I don't want any trouble being made in here." She handed me the box and continued. "I have like fucking walgreens under my bed. I got condoms, pregnancy test, birth control. You name it, I got it."

Now it was Blossom turn to raise an eyebrow. Buttercup chuckled awkwardly and walked outside, preparing herself for the lecture she was about to receive. I let out a small giggle and did everything the box said to. After I waited the hour, I shook it and took a deep breath. I looked at the sign. A big fat +.

I closed my eyes in an attempt not to cry and ran back to my room, picking up my phone and dialing Boomer. After the second ring he picked up. "Bubbles I've been calling you for days why haven't you answered?"

Then I froze. What was I supposed to do tell him were having a baby? He won't believe me. And he can't do anything about it now, he's in Rome. "Oh um I've just missed you so much! But I have to go it's time for school. Bye!"

"Bye Bubs." I sighed and fell back on the bed, placing a hand on were my unborn child lay awake.

* * *

><p>It had been a two years since I last call Boomer. Bethanie, our wonderfully beautiful daughter, just learned to talk and won't stop blabbering. I smiled at her, picking her up and placing multiple kisses on her cheek. She giggled. "Stop mommy! Stop!"<p>

"Fine! Well mommy is gonna see you soon. I'm going with aunties to celebrate our 18th birthday." I said. She nodded. She was a splitting image of me. Her hair, short, blonde, and always in pigtails. She loved the color blue, and her eyes where her fathers. The same exact dark blue eyes.

"Have fun girls." The professor said as we walked out the door. I sped to his side and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for watching Bethanie, daddy. Your the best!" I say, giving them one last hug. He smiled sweetly.

"So girls, where to?" Buttercup said, climbing on her motorcycle.

"I'm in the mood for Mexican food." Blossom said.

"What? Mexican food? On our 18th birthday? What are we five? No! We are going clubbing!" I said Buttercup nodded.

"Amen sister! Let's bounce!" Buttercup said, heading full speed toward the nearest club. Blossom and I decided on taking her red buggy instead.

After hours of countless clubbing we decided to head home. I don't know if it was because I was half drunk or because I was crazy, but I swore I could almost make out Boomers dark blue streak in the night sky.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Bethanie's fourth birthday, and crime was nowhere to be found in the hours of preparations. I sighed happily and watched my daughter blow out her candles as everyone cheered. I put a hand on her back. "What'd you wish for sweetie?" I asked.<p>

She motioned for me to come closer and whispered. "Its supposed to be a secret but grandpa says secrets shouldn't be kept from mommy. I wished to meet daddy." I froze and gulped loudly.

"Oh okay... Sweetie I don't think that-" I got cut off by the hotline. THE HOTLINE? That hadn't rung in ages!

"Yes mayor... What really... Downtown... Okay... Bye!" Blossom sped out the door, followed by Buttercup.

"Stay here sweetie. Mommy will be right back!" And with that I sped off after my sisters. After I caught up to them I asked Blossom what was going on.

"RowdyRuff boys... They're back!" Blossom spat. I froze once again, making my sisters stop. I shook my head.

"No! No! I can't go... I can't see Boomer! Not after five years!"

Buttercup growled and grabbed my hand. "Bubbles. It's okay Nothings gonna happen." She reassured. I sighed and nodded.

After we reached downtown we searched around and nobody was in sight. Suddenly we heard the unmistakable voice of Brick. "Well well well. If it isn't the PowerPuff girls. And they added a mini Blondie to the group."

I looked at my sisters whose eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Blossom pointed at my leg and I saw Bethanie grabbing onto my leg for dear life. "Mommy I'm scared." She whispered.

Brick and Butch laughed while Boomer stared in disbelief. "Mommy told you to stay at home! Why didn't you listen." Bethanie shrugged. "Oh gosh..."

"Shut up Blondie!" Butch said as he swung a punch. He sent me and Bethanie flying into a nearby building, nearly knocking it over. I heard Bethanie begin to cry and floated to the street with her at my side. Sure she had all our powers, but she wasn't completely immune to hits like us. Especially one from the biggest physco path ever.

"Look stay down here and hide. No matter what stay hidden, and don't talk. Mommy's gonna be fine." She nodded, and I wiped the tears from her face and sent her off. As soon as I did, I received a punch to the stomach that sent me down the road, breaking it along the way.

I took a deep breath and flew strait at Brick, who wasn't paying attention. Little did I know Blossom went for him as well. Just as we were inches away he floated upward, making us crash with each other. I rubbed my forehead and flew back up. I decided to attack someone on my level. Someone like Boomer.

"So no phone call, five years to make a fucking phone call and none?" Boomer said, as he blocked a punch I threw.

"I couldn't exactly call. Especially in the position I was in!" I shouted, just barely missing a blow to the face.

"What position? You can't be talking about that girl? We only had sex once!" He yelled back as he grabbed my arm and flung me toward the ground. I stopped myself just a few feet before.

"Yea without protection! Boomer she's yours. I've stayed pure after that one time. What happened to I won't stop loving you?" I asked, sending a sonic scream in his direction, knocking down a few buildings as well.

"I didn't! But I can't love you. I never stopped but my parents didn't like it. That's why we moved." He said.

"Oh..."

"And because vampires are some selfish people." I raised an eyebrow and then nodded.

"I knew something was up with them. That's why they didn't like me." He nodded and I smiled. "So... You know her birthday wish was to meet you." I whispered. He took my hand and I called out for her. As soon as we landed on the road I saw my sisters with expressions of grief and his brothers with expressions of sorrow.

"Butch beat the crap out of Bethanie and she looks pretty hurt." Buttercup yelled. I shook my head in denial and rushed to the unconscious body on the floor.

"Hospital! She needs a hospital!" I yelled, taking of towards Townsville hospital. I burst threw the doors getting automatic attention. "My daughter she's hurt! I need a doctor!"

"Okay, okay bur what's your name?" the nurse asked.

"Bubbles Utonium."

She pressed the Button on her desk. "Doctor..."

* * *

><p>I paced the hallway. My sisters at my side, along with Boomer. Butch sat in intensive care for how bad Boomer hurt him, and Brick sat with a sad smile. "Bubbles Utonium?" The doctor called out.<p>

I shot my hand up. "That would be me!" I said, grabbing Boomers hand and dragging him inside. "What Is it doctor?"

"Bethanie is gonna be fine... She just needs to stay here awhile longer. But while doing some DNA test you should know that your daughter is part Vampire as opposed to Superhero." I stared blankly at the doctor and then at Boomer who whistled.

"I know... She's okay though right?"

"Yes completely fine. She has a couple bruises here and there but everything else is up and running." I hugged him and thanked him a million times. "She needs some more rest though, so I suggest you leave."

Boomer grabbed my hand and nodded, dragging me outside. "So?" Blossom asked as we stepped out.

"She's fine! She's gonna be with us in two days time. And she's also part vampire." I said

Buttercup and Blossom exchanged glances. "Vampire?"

Boomer nodded. "My side."

The girls ooh'd and Brick just laughed. "So when you gonna do it little bro." Boomer put his hand up and pulled something out of his pocket. He took my hand in his and smiled as he got down on one knee.

He looked down and laughed. "Your shoes untied." I rolled my eyes as he tied my shoelace. "But really... Leaving you these past years have made me realize how much I love you... So I just want to ask if you'd marry me." He smiled and my mouth was agape.

Without second though I nodded and slid the ring on my finger. He picked me up and placed a kiss on my lips. "Wait did you steal this?" I asked.

He smirked. "Bad habits never die." I slapped him playfully and rolled my eyes.

~End

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm not sure if you like it. I kinda spun it around as you can tell and I think it was at least okay but my opinion doesn't matter. The opinion who matters is kadienewberg... So what'd ya think? If its not what you wanted please let me know! But im keeping this one up.<strong>


	2. MissBubbly's Oneshot

_Summary: Boomer has always been in love with Bubbles, but never had the guts to tell her. When the school prom is announced, he quickly asks her. Will she have someone else ask her? Will ether be heart broken?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles POV<strong>

Once that alarm clock went out I sprung out of bed. In a matter of seconds I picked out my favorite outfit. White short shorts, a baby blue button up shirt, and my Blue flats. I quickly ran to the bathroom and turned on the faust, letting the hot water cascade down my back. After about ten minutes I stepped out, wrapping my towel around me.

I quickly slid on my clothes and got started on my make-up. Not even two minutes later there was a loud knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and finished applying the blush, opening the door to find none other than Buttercup. She pushed me aside and ran in the bathroom. I stuck my tongue out and skipped to the kitchen.

"Good morning professor." I sang, as I poured the fresh made pancake mix on the pan.

He looked up from his morning paper and smiled. "Good morning Bubbles. You excited for your Junior year." I placed another pan and got started on the bacon.

"Daddy! I'm a senior! And school already started about three weeks ago!" I giggled. He gave me a blank stare and I nodded.

"Yo Blue! What's for breakfast today I need to get to school early." Buttercup shouted as she ran down the stairs, her footsteps pounding throughout the empty house.

"Pancakes and bacon eat up!" I said throwing a plate in her direction. She easily caught it and began stuffing down her food. "You have a big practice this morning right? The games tonight... Right?"

"Yea, but I gotta find my uniform." She said, through a mouth full of pancakes. I smiled.

"In the dryer. I just finished washing it."

"Thanks Bubs your the best. I don't know what'd I'd do without you." She said, finally swallowing the food in her mouth. When she came back she flashed a smirk. "Boomer just texted me. He said to meet him by the lockers. He has to ask you something." and with that she left.

I squealed, Boomer was the cutest boy in school! And he's smart too, he's in A.P. Math, just like me! "Professor! Tell Blossom I'll meet her at my locker when she gets to school." He nodded and I flew off, leaving a gaping hole in the roof.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got to school all the guys clung on to me. It wasn't unusual, but I didn't have this many admirers before. "Bubbles go to prom with me?" Mark called out. I just simply shook my head. "What about me?" Aaron called out. Another shake. "Come on Bubbles!" the boys chorused.<p>

"Sorry boys! I got somewhere to be!" I said, the boys sighed in disappointment and I just giggled, sending a wave to my many male admirers.

With a hop in my step and the biggest smiled in town I skipped to the lockers, waving at random people and yelling hi. It wasn't until I got to the lockers that my happiness died, my grin turned into a frown, and my hop turned into tears. "Boomer? How could you!" I shouted, running to the girls locker room. Somehow it was the most peaceful place to be in the morning.

"Yo nobody's supposed to be- oh hey sis... What's down?" Buttercup asked. I simply frowned and told her the story.

**Boomers POV**

"Sorry Amber, but I'm asking Bubbles to prom." I said sweetly. She glared at me. "Butch is free." I said plainly, turning to head into the locker room. Her strong gripped had my hand.

"Look I don't care if your asking that little tramp! I don't know what you see in her... She too preppy... And annoying." Amber cooed in what she thought was a "sexy" tone.

I balled up my fist and punched the wall, she slid in-between my arm and the hole. "Look Amber I want nothing to do with you! I'm asking Bubbles! Thats final!" Amber turned to the left, and just as I was about to as well, she grabbed my face and gave me a full on kiss, I tired to push away, I really did. But having superpowers, and all if I pushed too hard I could make her break her head open with just a little too much force.

My heart dropped when I heard that voice. A mixture of pain and confusion flowed through the symphony of my favorite girls voice. "Boomer? How could you!" She shouted, I heard her little footsteps disappear and growled at the girl before me. Angrily slamming the door to the locker room I receive confused glares from the guys.

"Ruff day huh?" Mitch asked. I glared at him. "Sorry bro no pun intended." I rolled my eyes and we ran into the field for practice.

"BOOMER!" I heard an angry voice call. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Before I knew it i was laying back first on the grass with a 154 pound, super powered football paying brunette. "BOOMER WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She shouted, her green eyes turning red from furry.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back.

"Bubbles saw you kissing Amber and you didn't try to pull away! You and Amber are her best friends. Speaking of which, I got me a little wicked witch to fry." I watched her roll up her sleeves on the jersey and run toward the campus, all the boys soon following after her.

I headed in a different direction, the girls locker room. Once I opened the door, I ran right into Bubbles, she mumbled a sorry not even bothering to look up. "Look, Bubbles, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that whore try to stuff her tongue down my throat. I'm sorry that I made you cry. But most of all, I'm sorry for not doing anything to stop it."

She let out a small whimper. One of the ones she let out when she was gonna cry. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. Pushing a lock of loose golden curl behind her ear I whispered five words every girl wants to hear. "Go to Prom with me."

I felt her tense and look to the floor. I raised an eyebrow and she giggled. "Uh sure..." She let out. I kissed her cheek and ran after Buttercup.

* * *

><p><strong>-Prom Night-<strong>

**Bubbles POV**

One last pin, and a small shade of blush completed my look. I wore a long baby blue, and sparkly, dress that hugged me until the waist and then flowed out in a pouffy way. My hair was done up in a bun and my make up was just perfect.

I heard a knock on the door, yelling a come in, and watched my two sisters enter the room. They were going to the prom as well. Brick had asked Blossom and Butch asked Buttercup. They were dressed very elegant. Especially Buttercup.

She had on a green mid-thigh dress, a pair of black boots, absolutely no make-up and her hair in a nice ponytail. It was as Girly as I could get her but she looked beautiful.

Blossom on the other hand had a tube-topped ball gown dress, her long hair was up to mid back because of the curling iron, and she had red stilettos. She looked beautiful as well.

There was a knock on the door and me and Blossom squeaked happily while Buttercup sighed. "I GOT IT!" Yelled the Professor, we giggles happily and walked down the stairs, smiles on our faces, well except for Buttercup, she had a smirk.

The boys were dressed in black tuxedos, whit whit dress shirts under and different colored ties. Butch's was green, Brick's was red, and Boomers was blue. "You look beautiful Bubbles." He whispered as he pulled me onto a hug.

"Arms length apart! No whispering. Your hands have do not go below the waist, goes for all of you. Kisses are limited to three seconds and they will be home before midnight. Is that understood." Professor said strictly. I giggled as the boys gulped loudly and nodded. "Good. Now let's take some pictures!"

After about five minutes of endless pictures we set off. The boys had somehow rented us a limo. Buttercup and Butch were already on their second an last shot until after prom and Blossom sat next to Brick fixing his hair and cooing at his "handsomeness."

Boomer and I, on the other hand, sat cuddled up next to each other. Even though we were going as friends I really hoped we'd become something else by the end of the night.

***Boomers POV***

After an eternity of dancing Bubbles was finally worn down and I decided now was my big break. "I have a surprise for you Bubbles." I whispered as I stood up and walked to the DJ both. Butch and Buttercup had been DJ-ing since they're not really into prom.

"Your gonna sing to her aren't you?" Buttercup asked, a bored expression on her face. I glared at Butch who shot up his hands in defense.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"It always happens, very stereotypical. They've been best friends for years, prom finally comes and he asks her out or vice versa. To break the tension of being just friends to the boyfriend girlfriend stat he sings to her in front of the whole school. She loves it and realizes shes always been in love with him and they end getting married and having like fifty annoying little brats running around the house." Buttercup explained.

I gulped. "Don't worry bro. She's gonna love it. Don't listen to this kill joy." I nodded and took the microphone. Getting my guitar from backstage.

"Um. Hey everyone how's prom going?" I asked. I received yelling, screaming, bangs on the table, whistling and such. "Good. Well I'm just gonna sing a little song for a very special friend whose here tonight with me. Captain of the cheerleading team, Bubbles Utonium." Everyone clapped and I saw her checks flush a bright red.

"Okay. Here we go." I played the first notes and began to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'__  
><em>_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful__  
><em>_And I tell her everyday__  
><em>_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe__  
><em>_me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that__  
><em>_she don't see what I see__  
><em>_But every time she asks me do I look okay?__  
><em>_I say_

_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
><em>_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful__  
><em>_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change__  
><em>_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay__  
><em>_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_The way you are__  
><em>_The way you are__  
><em>_Girl, you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_'Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
><em>_'Cause girl, you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are, yeah_

I cleared my throat and all the girls awed and clapped while the boys sent me disapproving looks. But who I was most focused on was Bubbles and the trail of happy tears running down her cheeks. "Be my girlfriend?"

Everyone cheered and I smiled. She nodded and I jumped of the stage pulling her into a big romantic hug. "I love you Bubbles."

She giggled. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words Boomie. I love you too." And with that I leaned down and kissed her, our first real kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>SO that was MissBubbly's one-shot ^.^ hope you enjoyed <strong>


	3. BubblyCutie and Awesomeness Dude Oneshot

"Drip, Drip, Drip." Bubbles whispered to herself as she looked out the window. "Drip. Drip. Drip." Again, Buttercup taking notice this time and glaring at her. "Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Drip. Dr-"

"SHUT UP BUBBLES!" Buttercup shouted, making Bubbles jump. "That was so freaking annoying. It's bad that we're stuck inside, I don't need any of your Bullcrap."

Bubbles pouted and let out a whine. "Buttercup apologize to her." Blossom nagged, making Buttercup cross her arms.

"No it was getting annoying and you know it!" Buttercup shouted. Blossom took her eyes off the book she read and gave Buttercup 'The Look.' Buttercup shuddered. "I-Im s-so-re-y" Buttercup spat.

"Its okay! I'm just bored!" Bubbles said, laying down on her back.

"Read a book." Blossom said plainly, not bothering to look up from hers. Buttercup made a face.

"You are such a nerd." She muttered, her arms crossed. "How about we invite the boys over?" She suggested. Bubbles clapped and giggled.

"Yay! I haven't talked to Boomer in forever!" Blossom blushed, cleared her throat and shook her head.

"No I don't think Professor would like that." Buttercup scoffed at her sisters remark.

"Look Blossy he's on his business trip. And you don't want them here because you look like a total mess and Brick's gonna judge you." Blossom's blush grew a darker shade. "You should go fix your hair or something."

"OH MY GOSH! BOOMERS COMING OVER AND I LOOK LIKE CRAP!" Bubbles yelled, running to the bathroom.

Blossom ran after her. "Bubbles you look fine!" Buttercup chuckled and pulled out her phone.

"Hello... No freaking shit Sherlock of course it's me... You don't have to ask that way dick... Whatever... Okay chill... Well I was calling to ask if you wanted to come over... Oh and bring Brick and Boomer... Okay... Okay bye." She slid her phone back in her pocket and smirked.

She walked towards the bathroom and lay against the door frame. Bubbles was looking in the mirror for imperfections, while Blossom just finished messing the the straightener. "What time is it Buttercup?" Bubbles asked popping the 'p' as she applied her lip gloss.

"Uh- 9:35" She replied.

"WHAT? I NEED TO BE IN MY PJ's!" Bubbles shouted as she dashed towards her room. Blossom sighed while Buttercup chuckled and went to hers. She slipped on a pair of black basketball shorts and a green tank top. Blossom changed into some pink PJ's with hearts all over them, and Bubbles wore a pair of white short short's and a baby blue tee.

Blossom raised an eyebrow and Buttercup burst out laughing. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked. Bubbles pursed her lips and nodded, skipping back into her room. She came pack with a Purple Octopus that she held in her hands. "No Bubbles those shorts are too short a-"

Blossom was cut off by the doorbell and Bubbles yelling "I got it!" she skipped towards the door and smiled when she saw the boys at the door. Each wore black gym shorts and a tee shirt with their signature colors. "Hi come in!" She greeted. The trio stared at her as they walked by but Butch more than the other two.

"Hold on let me get my sisters." She squeaked, running toward her room. The guys just shifted awkwardly as they waited for the girls to come.

"'Sup losers." Buttercup greets as she turns on the TV to play black ops. Butch quickly joins her.

"Hi guys!" Blossom says as she hugs Brick, then Boomer, and waves at Butch. She sits on the couch and continues her book with Brick looking over her shoulder.

"And then there were two." Boomer mutters. Bubbles looks up and stares at him. After about a minute, she let's out a long 'ooooooohhh' and Boomer sighs. Not because he didn't want to be with Bubbles, but because she just seemed so bored.

"I'm boooooreeeed." Bubbles whines. "I wanna dance or soooommmeeetthiinnnggg"

At the word dance everyone but Butch groans. "Aw come on ya lazy fuckers! Let's dance!" He enthusiasts, plugging his iPod into the TV. The first song that played was, of course DJ got us falling in love again- by usher.

_Usher, Usher, Usher_  
><em>(Yeah man)<em>

Bubbles looks around nervously all five pairs of eyes on hers as she just shifts uncomfortably in place. "I dunno how to dance to this song." Bubbles says.

_So we back in the club with the bodies rockin' from side to side_  
><em>Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life<em>

Butch smirks, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. She jumps at the interaction. Partly because she was scared of Butch and partly because she was scared about hurting Boomer's feelings.

_Hands up, yeah suddenly we all got our hands up, no control of my body_  
><em>Ain't I seen you before?<em>  
><em>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<em>

"Look Blondie it's all in the hips and unless you don't relax it's not gonna work out." He whispers in her ear. She squeaks, trying to gain distance away from him.

'_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_  
><em>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again<em>  
><em>So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life<em>  
><em>Gon' get you right<em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again<em>

"Man your my sister and you even know how to dance? Let alone grind?" Buttercup chuckled. "Watch and learn." Within seconds Buttercup's body was in perfect sync with the music as her hips swayed back and forth, much to Butch's delight.

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow_  
><em>There's just right now, now, now, now, now, now, now<em>  
><em>Gon' set the roof on fire<em>  
><em>Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down, down<em>

Bubbles let's out a low growl. Luckily the music drowns it out as she continues to watch her sister go all up on Butch.

_Hands up, when the music drops, we both put our hands up_  
><em>Put your hands on my body<em>  
><em>Swear I seen you before<em>

When Buttercup finally steps aside Bubbles takes her place, letting the rhythm of the music control her dance moves.

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again<em>  
><em>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again<em>  
><em>So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life<em>  
><em>Gon' get you right<em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again<em>  
><em>Usher, don't lie<em>

Butch looks very impressed at the beautiful blonde before him. The way she moves, words couldn't even describe. He smirked as his favorite part came on an he sang right along.

_Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil_  
><em>Get it, baby, hope you catch it like T.O., that's how we roll<em>  
><em>My life is a movie, and you just Tivo<em>  
><em>Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock<em>  
><em>She don't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock<em>  
><em>Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock<em>  
><em>Mami on fire, pss, red hot<em>  
><em>Bada bing, bada boom<em>  
><em>Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room<em>  
><em>I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew<em>  
><em>And tonight it's just me and you<em>

Bubbles giggled and he smirked. "Nice moves Blondie. Not bad for a first timer." He said aloud.

"Songs not over yet, so don't start talking now." She whispered. His smirk grew wider when he heard that.

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_  
><em>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love, fallin' in love<em>  
><em>So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life<em>  
><em>Gon' get you right<em>

After awhile of the same dancing, Bubbles decided that dropping to the floor once wouldn't hurt her. Once she did the entire room gasped. Bubbles looked nervously around. For a second she coulda sworn it was just her and Butch.

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_  
><em>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again<em>  
><em>So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life<em>  
><em>Gon' get you right<em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again<em>

Bubbles flushed a bright pink and she fiddled with her ponytails. Everyone but Boomer and Buttercup clapped. So basically the reds. Buttercup had her arms crossed and looking the other direction. Boomer had his eyes closed, probably in an attempt to stop from crying.

"Uh I need to catch some air." Bubbles said as she rushed out the front door. Butch excused himself for the bathroom and the room stayed quiet.

Bubbles sat on the dew covered grass, looking up at the night sky. She got the biggest surprise of her life when she heard his voice. "Nice movin in there Blondie. Didn't know you had it in ya."

Bubbles blushed. "You too Butch.." she whispered. He took a seat next to her and stared at her baby blue eyes. Once she looked at him, he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. At first it started off slow and innocent, but soon Butch craved move. He licked her lip and she happily let him explore her mouth.

Bubbles was first to pull away and quickly turned away. "B-Butch... We shouldn't be doing this... Its wrong... I mean I'm meant for Boomer... And you for BC."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Just live a little Blondie." he smirked, placing a kiss on her neck. She slapped him.

"But what if they see us... Kiss..." Bubbles nearly whispered the last part.

"Let." He kissed her neck once more. "'Em." the next to her cheek. "Watch." The last one on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>So Bubblycutie and Awesomenessdude what'd you think?<strong>


	4. SG's Oneshot

**S.G one-shot**

**After days and days and days of thinking I couldn't think of anything for your first idea, but (you gotta love that word when it comes from me) I decided to do your puff puff pass, but with a bit of a twist.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

It was just a normal Friday afternoon for Butch; his brothers were out doing something illegal, while he sat on the couch. Today was supposed to be the big game but Butch got told it was canceled so he just had to put up with it until further notice.

He was just a few minutes from dozing off when there was a knock on the door. He lazily got up and opened the door to find his girlfriend, Brute standing at the door with a serious look on her face. "Hey babe, what's up?" He asked, pulling her into a deep kiss.

She quickly pulled away and growled, slapping him across the face. "Butch we are through!" She yelled, and slammed the door in his face. He stood there, shocked. One because she just slammed the door in his face and Two because he has no idea why she just broke up with him.

Rolling his eyes he sat back down on the couch, only to be disturbed by another knock. He muttered a bunch of curse words and pulled the door open to revile Buttercup. "'Sup BCup." Butch said with a cocky smile.

"Nothing. Just being nosey... Why'd you slam your door like that? It woke me up." She said coldly.

He smirked. "That explains the crazy hair, blood shot eyes, and revealing clothes. I thought you were smoking weed with your boyfriend again."

Buttercup growled and he threw a blanket at her face. She gave him a confused glare. "So in case someone walks by they don't think anything bad is going on. Unless you want to come in..."

"I'm good in the hallway, Fag. So whats with the sudden interest in doing me? I thought Brute said you couldn't." She said with a crazy smirk.

"Nah that hoe broke up with me not even two minutes ago. Which means I'm available... In case you ever wanna... You know..." He winked at her and she growled, then smirked.

"Oh yea." She said, stepping closer to him. In shock he stepped back. They played like that until Butch was backed into the wall and Buttercup's arms held him in place.

"You know I'm getting really turned on right now." He said in a flirty tone.

She chuckled. "To bad!" She sang, and took a seat on his couch. He cursed again making her laugh. "Sounds like someone really had his hopes up."

"Haha. Very funny." He said sarcastically.

"Yea I'm freaking hilarious. Anyways, do you got some candy? I have a craving for brownies." She said suddenly. He glared at her.

"Cravings? Messed up hair? Boyfriend?" he stopped and chuckled. "Are you pregnant?"

She grabbed him by the hair an pulled his face closer to hers. "Do I look like I'm pregnant?" She asked harshly, her green eyes set in a glare to kill.

"Well..." He started.

"Don't get cocky with me!"

"Moody aren't we?" He smirked. "I think I can make that go away!" He placed his lips on hers and quickly ran away, knowing how pissed off she'd be. Instead, he came back and saw her with a hand on her lips and a smirk painted on them.

"Wow." She muttered.

"I know, these lips leave the ladies wanting more." He said, making her growl.

"Don't get to happy with yourself Green. Just because you gave me on kiss doesn't mean a thing. Just make me some gosh darn brownies."

He chuckled and got the mix from the cabinet. When he got all the ingredients he checked to see if she was busy. She was flipping threw the channels. Perfect.

He pulled a little bag from his pocket and poured the components inside the mix, and chuckled to himself. He threw the bag away and put the brownies to bake, taking a seat besides Buttercup and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You put weed in the mix didn't you?" she asked knowingly.

"Maybe... Maybe not..." He said.

"Psh. Fag." she said, slapping him playfully in the arm.

"But I'm your fag."

"Yes you are." he gave her a confused glance before she began talking again. "Mitch and I broke up last week." an unhappy tone took over and she looked down.

"Well then I guess this makes you mine." He whispered in her ear. She smirked.

"Guess it does." He placed his lips on hers, and she quickly deepened the kiss, knowing that both of them wanted what was coming next.

He lay her down on the couch and began running his hands up and down her sides, making her moan to every sudden movement. His hands soon began to caress her flat stomach and in no time reached her breasts.

No matter how much they would try to deny it, they had chemistry. _Very strong chemistry_. In high school, whenever Butch needed someone to 'be with' she would always be their without a hassle, and vice versa.

Much to their displeasure, his brothers barged in the door, walking in on the young adults on the couch. "Sweet bro! Your getting it on with a powerpuff!" Brick praised, as if he'd never walked in on them before. He had, only once, and to this day he regrets seeing them like he did that one day.

Buttercup cleared her throat and he sat back up on the couch, as did she. "Brick, go suck a dick." She said plainly.

"Looks like you were about to sweetie." He retorted, earning a punch in the jaw from the brunette. "Bitch." He muttered. Buttercup decided to let that comment slip and sat back down on the couch.

"Oh! You guys are making brownies!" Boomer called from the kitchen. Trying to break the awkward tension in the living room.

"Yea! You want some." Butch said with a chuckle. He knew his little brother hated weed and anything that had to do with it.

"Yes! I _LOVE _food!" Boomer shouted. Same old immature Boomer.

"Okay I'll call you when it's ready." Butch said, then turned his attention to Brick. "Why are you guys back so early. It's only six."

Brick glared at Buttercup. "Your loser sisters got us and Blossom kept nagging at me so I had enough and left, and Boomer came to... We didn't expect to find YOU two in the middle of a 'Session'." He said, shuddering at the last part.

Butch rolled his eyes and Buttercup smirked. "It's a good thing you didn't walk in about five minutes later, it would've been just like last time you walked in on us." Brick gagged and the greens laughed. In no time, the brownies where done and the four young adults where stuffed to their heads with brownies.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so im so sorry I couldn't get past that… but its all I could think of. I hoped you liked ^.^<strong>


End file.
